Many brushes are available on the market today. When painting, a person typically dips a brush into a bucket or container of paint, varnish, etc. and applies the paint onto the surface intended to be painted. When painting for a long period of time, the bristles of the brush become exposed to air which causes the paint, varnish, etc. to begin to dry. When this happens the brush bristles become “tight” and less flexible. When the bristles become tight, this results in the paint becoming clogged along the bristles and along the surface that is intended to be painted. For example, when a painting-job is first begun and a new brush is used, for the first few strokes of the brush, the plurality of bristles flex or bend well such that the paint, varnish, etc. is applied smoothly and evenly. As a result of the paint being applied smoothly and evenly, the appearance of the paint on the surface is aesthetically pleasing. However, as time progresses the brush bristles starts to “tighten up”, or lose their ability to bend, and the paint, varnish, etc., is no longer able to be applied correctly causing a noticeable difference between the finish of the surfaces applied with a new brush compared to a brush that has been used for a longer period of time. If the bristles tighten up, then the paint or varnish will tend to clog and run preventing a smooth finish.
To solve this problem in the past, people have added to the varnish or paint some type of paint thinner or alternative to paint thinner. However, several problems exist when adding substances directly to paint or other finishes. For example, adding a thinning agent to paint, varnish, etc. increases the amount of labor and time involved to complete the task of painting. This is because when the paint, varnish, etc. has a thinning agent added, the paint, varnish, etc. becomes thinner. This results in having to increase the amount of coats of paint to produce the same finish as if no thinner was applied. Because of the increased amount of coats required, more labor, time and resources are needed. Additionally, having to purchase paint thinner to add to the paint or varnish increases the cost of completing the job of painting a surface. Additionally, sometimes the paint thinner added to the paint in this manner does not protect the portions of the bristles closest to the body or handle of the brush.
Therefore, a need exists for improvements over the prior art.